The Other Bachelorette
by raylyn.sing
Summary: In this Season of Block Of Love, the rules have changed. There is now a second Bachelorette that the boys who have been taken out must then compete for her love. In this case Autumn, Sage's best friend and roommate, is tgat second Bachelorette. What happens when the Baker and the Serial Box Maker both want Autumn for themselves. Read to find out on The Block Of Love!


**The Bachelorette In Minecraft**

 **So I hope you all enjoy my story. It the first I've written on here and will have probably slow updates for about 7 weeks until the holidays so forgive me for that. Also if you don't know what it is go check out Wattpad, I've got an account of there called raylyn_sing so go find my stories on there. If you haven't seen Maricraft The Bachelorette in Minecraft go watch it because this is mildly based off of that. So without any more waiting, welcome to the world of Minecraft.**

 **P.S. Let me make the names clear;**

 **Sage - Mari**

 **Autumn - Me/Reader(you)**

 **Flitzen Nerdsworthington, 1 - Flitz**

 **Max Realname - Lazercorn**

 **Jovenshire - Joven**

 **Wes - Wesley**

 **Craig - Sohinki**

 **Got it? Yes? Good let's continue**

 _Autumn's POV_

I'm standing next to Sage as the Bachelors introduce themselves. This year it's changed a little bit, I'm here so the contestors that have lost still have something to do. Once they're out they then have to try and win _me_ over like they tried with Sage. I'm not upset I just wish it wasn't necessary to wear a dress. This peice of purple fabric will be the death of me.

 _The First Contestant_

The first to step up is a man who looks really laid back and cool, he introduced himself. "Hello I am Flitzen Nerdsworthington, 1 and I currently dance at bar mitzvahs but I hope to one day bring gangster rap to Broadway." Sage nods and smiles at him.

"So did you have a line for me?" Smooth Sage, real smooth. He looks surprised then opens his mouth to speak.

"Uh...I don't do drugs..." I started laughing, he does not get what she meant and I am so happy about it. I can't wait to get to know this guy. He walks into the house, giving us both a wink as he leaves.

 _The Second Contestant_

As he walks up the stairs I notice the..strange pattern of his tux. I really hope it's jam or something along those lines. "My name is..Max..Max Realname." I try to contain my giggles, failing at being professional. "And I am a serial...box designer and I cannot wait to murder..that booty. I'll see myself into your house and closet, I mean house..." I couldn't contain my laugh so I burst out laughing along with the others in the limo down the stairs who could hear him. I don't know wether to be scared of him or get to know him. I'll see after the first challenge.

 _The Third Contestant_

The third contestant comes towards us with a suit made of an array of colours, he smells a bit weird but I'll have to let that pass. "Hey girl, you're pretty good for a flat chick." I started giggling and Sage finally turned to me and told me to shut up. "Hey, maybe I could _block_ you sometime. Ayeeee!!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No..?" Sage shook her head and gestured towards the house to go in. I nodded at him respectfully and he smiled drunkenly in return. He's going to be...interesting.

 _The Fourth Contestant_

The fourth contestant walked up the stairs towards us and I noticed that he wore a purple suit, very similar to the dress that I was wearing. "Hi I'm Wes and I'm a baker/taste tester and like to make sweet things. I have one for you both, here." He passed both me and my sister a cookie, it looks so good but I can't eat it until we're inside. I smiled kindly at him and he returned it with a really sweet smile that could melt a girls heart. He walked in and smiled at me again as he passed. I know I sound mean but I want him to get out so he can start to 'fight' for me. Wow that does sound harsh. I don't care though, he's cute.

 _Last But Not Least, Contestant Five_

He walked up towards us, turned to Sage and said, "What's up." Then walked straight past me and into the house. He stopped and walked back down to Sage. "Hey you have something in your tooth." Then walked past me again not giving me a second glance. I'm not even going to try with him. He probably still lives with his mom since she's the only one that can tolerate him.

We were all gathered in the living room and the boys were looking around at the place they might get to call home after this season of Block Of Love. One of them, Flitzen, came up to Sage and asked if this was her place. "Yeah, this is my mansion. All of it." I coughed and said ours and she gave me a look. Putting my hands up in defence, I walked backwards away from her and sat on the couch, taking out the cookie that Wes had given me. I took a bite out of it and hummed in delight, the chocolate had melted in my mouth and the dough was so light and fluffy. I need him to make more of these. As I was looking around I noticed that Sage had given her cookie away to Craig, I dont think he deserves it. Plus we were given it as a gift and its not nice to give it away. I hope Wes didn't see that. Wes sat next to me and I smiled at him, "Just to let you know, your cookie was amazing, you have to teach me how to make them." He just laughed.

"Sure, I could teach you at any time, we're here for about a week, we'll have plenty of time." I hugged him as a thanks and walked off to find Sage. Completely oblivious to the blush on Wes's cheeks and the deathly glare aimed at him, courtesy of Max.

 _Time Skip To The First Test_

They were all sitting on the couch, staring at us intently, waiting to hear what they had to do first. Sage stepped forward and clapped her hands together, "The first task is, you all have to write a love letter." Only to Sage though, not me as I'm not important for the people still in to get Sage's heart, which is currently all of them. They all wandered off to their rooms while Sage and I walked to the balcony to wait for them to produce the love letters. As we waited, we just talked. I tried to talk anyway, Sage was trying to convince me that Wes likes me. The first one that was read belonged Craig.

 ** _Dear Sage,_**

 ** _Your house is really nice and spacious, The food is good. You seem alright...want to fk?_**

 ** _Craig_**

"Thanks Craig, its..uh..nice? Let's go on to the next one." The second belongs to Max.

 ** _Dearest Sage,_**

 ** _I hope this missive finds you well. I cannot stop thinking of your soft, supple skin and the way it calls to me. I long to whisk you away from everyone to a sandy beach. Far from all your responsibilities, distractions...and witnesses._**

 ** _P.S. Tell Autumn that I think she's cool and I'd like to get to know her._**

 ** _Max_**

"Ok...not creepy at all, dont you agree Autumn." I nod over enthusiastically at this. He is creepy but I think he's alright, plus its sweet what he wrote to me. On to the next.

 ** _To The Magestic Sage,_**

 ** _I should be honest and upfront with you. Is upfront one word or two? Any ways, I digress..._**

 ** _I am a very guarded person and afraid to open up to people. Thus is why all the drinking and vulgarness. I hope you will give me a chance. I would love for you to penetrate my layers._**

 ** _P.S. I think Max may be a murderer. He's got those crazy eyes._**

 ** _Joven_**

"Hey Sage," I whisper to her, "you know he might be right about Max." She nods and continues. This one is written by Flitzen.

 ** _Hay Sage,_**

 ** _You got a dope place and seem really cool. I can only imagine the stress of this situation so I'm gonna keep it chill. In any relationship, friendship is much better than ownership. I'll be homie. My goal ain't getting the cheeks..but if it happens, best believe I'll be writing my name on that Cervix! ;)_**

 ** _Flitzen Nerdsworthington, 1_**

"Well..it started out nice. How do you even- I don't want to know acctually. Let's just continue." I try and get a look at the name of the next one and it was by Wes! I wonder what he wrote to her.

 ** _Dearest Sage,_**

 ** _I have enjoyed our time together thus far and hope I was not too forward earlier on the porch. I just have a habit of saying what is in my heart. I'm excited to get to know you better and I want to server you my 'special' treat._**

 ** _P.S. Tell Autumn I say Hi._**

 ** _Wes_** **_xxx_**

Sage turns to me and smiles, "Two things. One, Wes says hi. Two, looks like someone likes you." I sigh.

"Sage, shut up." However I could feel the smallest of a blush rising to my cheeks. "Just read the other notes Wes gave you, you know the ones he found in the hallway." She nods and reads the first one.

 ** _Sage I think you're dumb and I don't like your house._**

 ** _P.S. I'm Gay._**

 ** _Craig_**

I laugh at the note, while Sage gives me a look. I stopped instantly and she read the other one.

 ** _I'm wanted for murder in three countries._**

 ** _Max_**

"I called it!" I yell, gaining the laughter of the other boys who were watching from an upstairs window. Meanwhile Max just stared at me, the hint of a smile on his face. I will get him to laugh if its the last thing I do.

 _Time Skip To The Rose Ceremony_

"Now," Sage faces all five boys, four roses in her hand. "If you get a rose it means we have a future together, if not it means we can still be friends and you will have to try and win over my good friend, and roommate, Autumn. The first rose goes to a man who is closed off but wants me to help him open up, it goes to The Drunk." Joven's face lights up and he happily takes the rose. Good for him, he needs love in his life by the looks of things. The second goes to a man who can make me happy and can be a real friend when I need it. I'm giving it to Flitzen." He strutted over to us and took the rose, saying something about friends with benefits. I laughed and congratulated him. He smirked at me and walked back to the line of boys still waiting for a rose. Sage started talking again, "This one goes to someone I don't know very well but is very sweet and I can't wait to get to know more about him, it goes to Wes." He walks over and takes the rose politely, giving me a small wave which I returned with a kind smile. Sage gave me a look and I pushed her slightly. In he corner of my eye I could see Max giving Wes a glare, I wonder what that's about. Sage's face fell, knowing she would have to give someone a rose then cut someone else off. It probably hurts her to do this but it must be done. "The last rose goes to a man who is probably going to change me but I know it'll be for the better, the last rose is going to Craig." She walks over to him and passes him the rose. He didn't even say thanks or anything. He probably just wants this house so he can move out of his mom's basement. I turn to Max and smile gently at him, he smiles nicely back and walks over to me. "Looks like you'll have me pining over you now, milady." I giggled and nodded.

"I guess I will." Sage suddenly appeared out of no where and Max's face changes to one of pure hate. Not what I was used to seeing on the man's face.

"Max I'm sorry, I only had four roses."

"You fool. I was going to give you a swift and painless...engagement but that will not happen now. Now, atleast, I have someone who's kind and pretty to love. Excuse me..." Sage looks off in his direction while I felt the blood rising to my cheeks at what he said. Sage wondered why he excused himself all he time and he poked his head round the corner and yelled, "Irritable Ball Syndrome!" I smile and laughed a little. Sage returns to facing the four boys who had roses clutched in their hands like it was a life-line. Which, I guess, in this show it is. I faced them all.

"Boys, I congratulate you, for some reason Sage chose you to continue in this tournament. I wish you all the best of luck for the future and we'll see you in the morning for the next Challenge!" They all walked off to their rooms, including Sage, while I stayed a few moments. Just watching the sun go down.


End file.
